Meganekko Yui 2: White is for resignation
by IMakedThese
Summary: -"Aquellos que se resignan a su destino, alcanzan la paz"- Es increíble cómo la vida puede cambiar en un segundo, ya sea por deciciones propias, de otros, o simplemente porque así lo quiso el destino. Iba tan segura en ese autobús con su amado... ¿Cómo es que ha terminado como esclava de Reiji?
1. Ch1: Las ruedas del destino

**Pues pa que vean que sí cumplo mis promesas, aquí está la secuela de Reiji.**

**Aquí no va a ver nadita de AyatoxYui. Si quieren eso, esperen a la secuela de Ayato este viernes. Recuerden, es la secuela de Reiji. Los personajes que interactúan en esta historia son Reiji, Yui y un OC, pero pasa, saluda y se vá, así que no hagan mucho caso :D**

**Y habrá drama. Mucho drama. Tipo cuna de lobos, y así. De que Shin está jode que jode con que Reiji le picó el ojo y todo el numerito.**

**Para el lemmon... Tendrán qué esperar. En esta creo que tardará incluso más en llegar que en la de Ayato. Pero el lemmon es como una sabrosa fruta, sabe mejor si se le deja madurar *pervertedsmile***

**Déjenme sus reviews, y díganme qué piensan. Y flameen si quieren, que ya va haciendo friito aquí en el norti. (¡Ajua!)**

* * *

><p>Un tronido ensordecedor se dejó oír, sacándola de golpe de su ensoñación. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, pero no fue un rayo lo que provocó el ruido. Fue una de las más pesadas ramas del enorme y, al menos para Yui, hermoso árbol seco bajo el que el chofer del autobús decidió estacionarse.<p>

La rama era del tamaño de un hombre adulto y, sin embargo, no era ni la décima parte del enorme árbol de madera rojiza, totalmente seco y muerto, al que la chica había dado la calificación de arte de la naturaleza. "Hermoso, oscuro, antiguo y muerto" pensó "Justo como me gustan". Casi se ríe de su chiste. Casi.

El conductor volvió al camión y arrancaron de nuevo. Iban lento por la lluvia, pero al menos se movían con seguridad. Justo en ese momento, rayo y trueno cayeron, potentísimos y al unísono; iluminando el cielo y haciendo temblar la tierra. Si el rayo cayó al mismo tiempo que el trueno, probablemente no cayó lejos de donde estaban. Yui giro la cabeza a la ventana de atrás.

Efectivamente, el rayo había caído cerquísima, justo sobre su hermoso árbol seco, partiéndolo por la mitad y reduciéndolo a carbón. "Increíble" reflexionó de nuevo "es increíble lo frágil que es cada momento. En verdad que nada es para siempre"

Pero eso no era noticia nueva.

* * *

><p>—Buscamos a una chica.<p>

—¿Ah? — Dijo Yui, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. No podía creer que algo que había estado ahí tanto tiempo, de pronto ya no volvería. Increíble. Al menos lo pudo ver.

—Que buscamos a una chica. Nuestra eminencia es una mujer. — Ayato le decía con cara de decepción. Como queriendo decirle "sé que el mundo te importa un pepino, pero es importante, así que trata de escuchar por cinco miutos".

—Ah, ya. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Liliya.— Dijo Ayato, viendo hacia el frente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa llena de paz. Casi resprando el nombre que salía de su boca. Ese nombre prendió una lucecita en la mente de Yui. "He ahí un nombre que no se oye todos los días".

-Qué lindo nombre.

-Gracias. Es mi esposa.

Yui brincó del asiento, y se quedó viendo el rostro lleno de paz de su acompañante. ¿Su esposa? ¿Entonces Ayato era casado? No. Eso no era cierto. No podía ser cierto ¿Y todo lo que había soñado? ¿Y todo lo que vivieron juntos? ¿No significó nada? Pero si había arriesgado su vida para seguir con él. ¿Acaso eso tampoco significó nada?

No. Al menos, no para el.

Y, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué habría de significar algo para él? Quizá el vampiro podía leer su mente y sabia todo lo que sentía, pero él nunca le dijo nada realmente. Se metía a su cama, y a veces la apretaba contra su cuerpo, pero eso era algo físico. La verdad, nunca le expresó algún sentimiento. Y aunque Yui lo hubiera arriesgado todo por él, lo arriesgó sin que se le hubiera prometido nada. No había, ni hubo nunca, ningún compromiso de parte de Ayato.

Sintió que algo dentro de ella había explotado en mil pedazos, y cómo la vista se le empezaba a nublar...

Justo en ese momento, un rayo alcanzo el autobús y lo hizo explotar en una nube de hongo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yui despertó, estaba tendida bocarriba a 3 metros del autobús en llamas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y todo se veía borroso. Aunque esto último no le preocupó mucho, probablemente sus lentes habían volado de su rostro en la explosión. Probó a voltear la cabeza, con cuidado. A su izquierda estaba el camión y algunos de los pasajeros tirados en el suelo, inconscientes o muertos. A su derecha, el orizonte. Ayato no se veía por ninguna parte.<p>

Intentó apoyar las manos en el suelo para incorporarse, pero sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas y quemaduras de todo grado, y no aguantaron ni el peso de su propio torso. Quizá también tendría un par de costillas rotas. Su ropa no se alcanzó a secar en todo el viaje, y se conservo muy bien en la explosión. Estaba hecha un desastre, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, pero por lo menos seguía teniendo el abrigo cubriendo su desnudez.

Una figura alta y oscura se acercó a ella con movimientos elegantes, casi gatunos. Y se detuvo a su lado. La miraba con una sonrisa sádica, y ojos rojos como la sangre. Era Reiji.

-Mírate nada más. Debiste venir conmigo cuando te dije. Yo no habría dejado que nada de esto te pasara- Reiji la tomo en brazos, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero rápido para que no los vieran -Voy a llevarte conmigo. Y tú no vas a pelear.- Y emprendió el camino.

Yui no dijo nada. Pudo decir algo. Pudo gritar para llamar la atención de la gente, o al menos la de Ayato. Pero decidió no hacer nada y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Iba a la guarida del lobo, sin protestar "¿Por qué no? Dejemos que el lobo me bañe de rojo".

* * *

><p>Cuando Yui abrió los ojos, la luz intensa de la mañana la dejó ciega. Tras unos segundos, y varios parpadeos, pudo acostumbrarse, y notar que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca ¿Estaría en un hospital? Era una habitación individual, de cuatro paredes, una puerta por un lado y una ventana por el otro, y no había nada mas que su cama, la ventana, por la que entraba toda esa luz, a su izquierda, y una mesita de noche con una foto a su derecha. Se estiró para tomarla, y vió su brazo cubierto de vendas. Se quitó las sábanas de encima. Tenía vendajes y curaciones prácticamente por todo el cuerpo.<p>

Se sentó y tomó la foto. Era un retrato viejo de una chica en un vestido de bodas victoriano que le daba un aire de sí misma, con la piel blanquísima y el cabello largo y rubio. Pero mas bonita. Se notaba por sus proporciones que era más alta, y tenía un cuerpo más estilizado, con curvas generosas y una cinturita esquicita y natural, sin la marcada división angulosa de formas forzadas del corset. "Yui 2.0. Esta chica es lo que soy y lo que no también"

-Ella es Lilia- Dijo una voz grave, y familiar, desde la puerta.

Yui bajó la foto y levantó la vista. Era Reiji, recargado en el marco de la puerta, como si llevara un rato observándola y estuviera ya muy cansado como para mantenerse en pié sólo. Vigilarla en silencio sería algo muy típico de el, pero definitivamente no estaba cansado. Verlo, le hizo recordar todo: Ayato, el mausoleo, la muerte de la Sra Beatrix, la huída, el accidente, y ese momento de confusión al final, antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos...

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella

-Fué algo un tanto curioso. El autobús en el que ibas fué alcanzado por un rayo y estalló.

-Eso sí lo recuerdo. Pero ¿Por qué lo sabes tú?

-No te mentiré. Los seguí a tí y a esa rata en mi auto. -Yui sopesó unos momentos lo que le dijo. Le creía, mas que nada porque no veía diferencia si lo hacía o si no.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ayato? No pude verlo después del accidente.

-Murió calcinado. Lo ví con mis propios ojos. No sé si lo sabías pero el fuego es una de las pocas cosas que pueden destruirnos. -Yui realmente no escuchó casi nada de lo del fuego. Se quedó en una pieza cuando oyó que Ayato había muerto.

El chico de su sueño.

El chulo y engreído.

El chico guapo y encantador, que había cambiado su vida.

Se había ido. Para siempre.

Ahora realmente estaba sola. Y sin nada por qué alegrarse en la vida.

-Yui ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Es esta la esposa de Ayato?- Murmuró la chica, apuntando al retrato antiguo con la mirada. Podría serlo, considerando que ellos dos eran vampiros. Quizá ella también lo fuera.

Reiji volteó a ver al suelo con el rostro tenso.

-Así es. Mi hermana.- Reaccionó de inmediato y relajó el rostro, y volvió a levantarle la mirada a la chica. No podía permitirse perder la compostura. Ni siquiera por este tema en particular. -Te hablé de ella en tu casa ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si. íbamos camino a hablar con ella cuando ocurrió la explosión.

A Reiji se le tensó más el rostro. Y la miró con ojos de... ¿Confusión?

-Yui, Liliya está muerta.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Liliya, la esposa de Ayato, estaba muerta? ¿La chica con la que iban a hablar?¿Entonces por qué Ayato había hablado de ella como si siguiera viva? ¿Y por qué la seguía llamando su esposa? ¿No terminaba eso con la muerte?

Le vino la respuesta, aunque no quería recibirla. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver la verdad... Quizá sería porque la amaba como si siguiera viva. Quizá Ayato todavía la amaba tanto que no podía hablar de su muerte. Quizá siempre la amó, y a Yui nunca la vió más que como a una niña.

-Yui...

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- Interrumpió a Reiji, descaradamente. Sabía que era una grosería, pero no quería que le reclamara de nuevo por distraerse.

-Casi una semana. Estamos en mi casa. Puedes quedarte...

-No. Hazlo de una vez.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mátame de una vez. A eso me has traido. No... No nos engañemos...- Y dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas acumuladas. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo había perdido. Todo por seguir con Ayato, quien realmente nunca la amó. Y ahora a él también lo había perdido para siempre.-No me queda nadie, ni nada en la vida. Ten compasión y no me hagas sufrir ya.

Mientras ella seguía hablando entre sollozos, a Reiji se le endurecía mas y mas el rostro, y sentía  
>que la sangre fría se le iba calentando de ira. No quería perder el control. Pero...<p>

-¡Lárgate!- Estalló el vampiro.

-...¿Como?

-No te he traído a matarte. De ser así pude haberte matado en el mismo momento en que te encontré tirada ¡Y quisiera haberlo hecho! Me hubiera ahorrado días de estarte cambiando vendas y sacarte astillas de vidrio minúsculas ¡Que no tienes nada! ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta del milagro que eres? ¡Una vampireza psiquica! ¡Menos de un puñado nace por siglo! Pero si quieres tirar todo eso al traste, todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que te ofrezco, entonces lárgate de mi casa y vete a morir a otro sitio.

-¿Vampireza psiquica?

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas? ¡No lo creo! Pero si te lo dije en tu casa esa noche.

-Si, pero no sé que es eso.

-¡Pues nada! Tan solo vida eterna, vida de verdad...- Reiji paró de repente, y se quedó viendo un instante al vacío. Yui notó un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, que se esfumó tan rápido como llegó -...Aunque... Siendo así. Si de verdad deseas la muerte, supongo que soy el único que puede ayudarte.

-No entiendo nada.

- Seguro que no. A ver, te explico. Un vampíro psiquico se llama así porque son como vampiros de sangre, salvo por dos cosas: El vampiro psíquico se alimenta de la energía, de la _psique_ de la gente. No de su sangre. Y, a diferencia del vampiro de sangre, a un vampiro psíquico no le afecta el fuego, ni prácticamente nada. Las formas que conoces de suicidio, las que podrían acabar con un mortal, tampoco te harían gran cosa. Tu no puedes matarte, pero yo sí.

-¿Y qué te hace tan especial?

-Tengo conocimientos en todas las ciencias, incluso en las ciencias ocultas. Además, he vivido muchos años, y tengo mis secretos. Pero si no me crees, no te detengo ¡Anda y ve a ver si consigues lo que quieres!

De nuevo, tuvo que reflexionar lo que le decía ¿Tan siquiera estaba segura de que podia creerle? ¿No estaría tratando de engañarla para conseguir algo de ella? Porque estaba segura de que él iba a pedirle algo a cambio de matarla ¿Podía confiarse de él?

Pues ¡Maldita sea! No había opción.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?

-Nada que no puedas pagar. Y como según tú ya no te queda nada, no será nada que heches en falta.

-Dime.

-Tu libertad.

-¿Qué?

-No será por mucho, pero me tomará uno meses matarte. Como te decía, no es cosa fácil. Mientras tanto, renunciarás a tu libertad. Pasarás aquí el resto de tus días. Como mi esclava.

Su esclava. Seis meses a la merced de Reiji, cumpliendo su voluntad y viviendo a su merced . O vivir el resto de su vida natural (y quién sabe cuánto tiempo era eso para un vampiro psíquico) hundida en ese sufrimiento y soledad, sin ninguna razón para continuar. Sufrir su infierno sola o sufrir con un aunténtico demonio.

¿Presionaría el botón?

* * *

><p><strong>¡No, Yui! ¡No lo hagas! <strong>

**Aunque, si no lo hace, no tendríamos una historia qué contar.**

**O podría contar la historia de cómo se la pasa escondiéndose de Reiji.**

**¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? :3**

**Es hermoso. Este sentimiento de tener el destino de tus personajes en tus manos...**

**~Matta nee**


	2. Ch2: Le bete

**Parte dos de la secuela de Reiji.**

**Y sigo con mi bloqueo de escritora. Perdón por entregar tarde. Esta vez no hay escusa D: No es por floja, ¡Lo prometo! Y no dejaré de escribir :D**

**Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Shina 221002: ¡Así es! Y gracias por pasarte a leerla :)**

**Luana: Aquí seguimos, intentando darle drama a esta "línea del tiempo". Que la disfrutes.**

**Natsuki 1304: No te disculpes, no es tu deber. Y pues te lo advertí, no era un buen final desde el punto de vista de Ayato. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta fic.  
><strong>

**kaori lee: ¡Welcome back! (?) Gracias por pasarte a leerme :) Ojalá te haya gustado la parte de Ayato :D**

**Y pues he aquí lo que pasa cuando un Reiji salvaje aparece y te secuestra de una explosión.**

* * *

><p>Seis meses como la esclava de Reiji, cumpliendo su voluntad. O vivir el resto de su vida natural (quizá la eternidad) en completa soledad y sin una razón para vivirla.<p>

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que me digas.- Oyó a lo lejos una voz, idéntica a la suya. Pero no podría ser ella. Yui jamás aceptaría algo así.

-Desde ahora me hablaras de usted. Y me dirás señor. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Respondió en un tono ausente, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

¿Qué rayos acababa de aceptar?

-Tienes cuatro tareas: El aseo de la casa, la lavandería, los recados y llevarme la cena. Si te ordeno algo, tienes prohibido desobedecer. Tienes prohibido hacer o decir cualquier cosa sin permiso. Tienes prohibido entrar a cualquier habitación sin permiso. Tienes prohibido usar o tocar cualquier cosa sin permiso. Tienes prohibido traer el uniforme sucio, roto o incompleto. Y, sobre todo, tienes termiantemente prohibido salir de tu habitación en las horas entre un día otro; esto es, entre que acabas un día de trabajo y comienzas el siguiente ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

"Cállate. Cállate y huye de una buena vez. Nos estás metiendo en un lío gordo"

-Este será tu horario, hasta nuevo aviso: El desayuno es a las ocho de la mañana en punto, y es obligatorio que te presentes aseada y uniformada al completo. Inmediatamente después comenzarás tus labores. Tienes hasta las doce para terminar con la planta baja y los mandados, y entonces tomarás tu segunda comida, también obligatoria. Seguirás con la planta alta, excepto mi habitación. A las seis de la tarde es la cena, obligatoria por supuesto. Para este momento toda la limpieza debe estar terminada. Cenarás, te bañarás y me llevarás mi comida a mi habitación. Después de esto, te dirigirás directo a tu habitación y el día habrá concluído ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Decía esa voz impacible y monótona, desde su garganta.

-El uniforme es para el trabajo en la casa, el vestido sencillo es para los mandados y el guindo es para llevarme la cena. De cocinar me encargo yo. Comerás todo lo que te prepare, y nada más ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

Reiji le lanzó una mirada fría y amenazante. Ojos como látigo golpeando su espíritu moribundo.

-Incumple cualquiera de estas indicaciones, o cualquier indicación que te dé, y te castigaré severamente. Hazme enfadar de verdad y estarás por tu cuenta, por el resto de tus días ¿Entendido?

-S... Si, señor.

-Excelente, comienzas mañana. Ahora te enseñaré la casa, después cenarás y te llevaré a tu habitación. Recuerda, no salgas de ahí hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Salieron de la habitación blanca en la que había despertado y en la que estuvieron hablando, que resultó ser uno de los cuatro cuartos de huéspedes en la planta baja. Estaban también abajo la sala, el comedor, el recibidor, la cocina, la lavandería y un cuarto pequeño al que no entraron pero que, Reiji le dijo, sería donde ella dormiría. En la planta alta habían seis habitaciones, dos baños y el acceso al estudiolibrería.

El estudio/librería era tan grande como hermoso. Ocupaba los dos pisos de alto y el equivalente a una habitación de ancho. El único acceso era desde una puerta en la planta alta, pero esta daba a un balcón de madera rojiza pulida que rodeaba toda la librería a la altura del segundo piso, y a unas ostentosas escaleras de la misma madera. El piso y los escalones estaban completamente alfombrados. Abajo había un escritorio, un sofá, dos sillones y un diván. Y todas las paredes, tanto arriba del balcón como abajo, estaban cubiertas de libros de todas formas y colores.

* * *

><p>Terminaron de recorrer la casa a las cinco de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para las seis Reiji ya tenia preparada y servida la cena de Yui: Rib eye sellado y asado en cama de lechugas, acompañado de portobellos rellenos de espinacas y queso, y de beber un vaso de jugo de betabel endulzado.<p>

Yui se sentó ante su cena, en el comedor; y Reiji frente a ella, con un libro. Su amo no tenía la más mínima intención de conversar, acompañarla o amenizar la experiencia de form alguna, pero tampoco la iba a dejar cenar sola y en paz. Era su esclava, y no quería que lo olvidara.

* * *

><p>Su habitación era fría, oscura y mucho menos acogedora que la habitación blanca en la que despertó, y definitivamente mas pequeña. Cabían su cama y el clóset, pero nada mas. El baño era mas espacioso, pero no por eso mas grande que la habitación. Tenía una regadera con tubería fría y caliente, y productos de limpieza personal básicos, un retrete y un lavamanosgabinete con los productos de aseo de la casa. Estaba bastante sucio por el desuso. Dedicó una parte de la noche a limpiarlo y se fué a dormir.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y con la luna que se asomaba por su ventana como único testigo, lloró sus pérdidas.

Hacía menos de una semana era Yui Komori, una chica de dieciséis años que vivía una vida monótona y solitaria con su buena pero fría tutora legal, iba a la escuela donde la odiaban y sus amados libros eran sus únicos amigos. Luego llegó un pelirrojo a revelarle su pasado y a poner su mundo de cabeza.Y ahora no era nada. Era un cascarón sin alma. Había aceptado pasar medio año de esclavitud, esperando como recompensa únicamente que por fín le dieran muerte.

Pero ahora, ya no había nada qué hacer. Sólo quedaba trabajar duro y esperar.

* * *

><p>Despertó a eso de las siete y cuarto, con dolor de cabeza. Siempre despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza después de dormirse llorando. Y no había remedio para esos dolores mas que el mismo tiempo. Se duchó y se dirigió al closet. Era un clóset de madera, grande y viejo, pero muy bonito; con un espejo, empañado por los años, de cuerpo completo en el interior de una de las puertas, un cajón en la parte inferior y una colgadera en la parte de arriba. Tenía colgados los uniformes y los vestido que dijo Reiji. Cada uno con un papelito en el gancho indicando su función.<p>

A Yui le pareció muy bonito su uniforme. Era un vestido blanco de manga larga, una fusión entre victoriano y mucama francesa; completo con mandil, medias, enaguas y unos lindos zapatos estilo mary jane con moñitos por atrás. Todo de un blanco puro como la nieve.

"Un atuendo blanco para la muerta. Perfecto. Quizá también debería soltarme el cabello"

Yui se vistió y esperó a que faltaran cinco a las ocho para ir a la cocina.

De nuevo, Reiji tenía todo preparado para cuando Yui llegó a la cocina. Se felicitó a si mismo por su buen gusto cuando la vió en su uniforme. Ese tipo de ropa victoriana encajaba perfecta con su piel de porcelana y su tamaño y facciones como de muñeca; sobre todo el color blanco con su cabello platinado y sus ojos rosas. Y esas medias largas, con listones y encaje al final ¿Cómo se le verían? Sólo podría imaginar...

Tendría que idearse torturas nuevas para ella. Estos seis meses serían de lo más divertido, y no iba a desaprovechar.

Su desayuno consistió en un plato de avena con manzana y un licuado de pera. Esta vez desayunó sola y tranquila. Terminó. Se dirigió a hacer sus labores. Todo el día transcurrió como decía el horario. Y como transcurrirían los siguientes seis meses, antes de por fin morir en paz. Le parecía un poco triste desperdiciar así el resto de su vida, pero no quería hecharse para atrás. No tenía ninguna razón.

* * *

><p>Al final cenó, se bañó y se puso el vestido especial del clóset. Era un vestido de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, ceñido de la parte superior y suelto por toda la falda que llegaba al suelo. No fué hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos, y vió su color guindo como la sangre, que comprendió su finalidad, y qué seguía en su agenda.<p>

Le llevaría la cena a su habitación. Pero no la llevaría en ningún plato ni bandeja.

Ella era la cena.

Y gracias a su condición, que nisiquiera acababa de comprender aún, lo sería por el siguiente medio año.

* * *

><p>Llegó a las grandes puertas beige del cuarto de Reiji. Se detubo y dió tres golpes a la puerta.<p>

-¿Si?- Dijo una grave voz seca desde adentro.

-La cena... señor.- Dijo Yui, y en un momento se abrieron las puertas de par en par, y la invadió un olor dulce.

Reiji llevaba pantalones negros, pero sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y viril torso. Una sonrisa fanfarrona de oreja a oreja se le formaba al ver cómo la sangre le subía a Yui por las mejillas. Le gustaba sentirse atractivo. Y abochornarla, más.

-Pasa.- Dijo, en un tono peligroso.

- Gracias, señor.- Dijo Yui, y siguió tratando de identificar el olor para distraerse de Reiji.

-Ven- La condujo hasta el borde de la cama, y le dijo que se sentara -Eso que estás oliendo es incienso de raatraani, la reina de la noche. Una flor llamada así porque sólo huele en la noche. Solía tener unos arbustos en el jardín que da para estas ventanas, pero después de renacer ya no pude atenderlo y el jardín entero se secó. Es un olor muy relajante ¿No crees?

-Si, señor. Es como una vainilla especialmente dulce.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Yui bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

-Si, señor.

Reiji se sentó a su espalda y comenzó a masajearla. Aunque decidió no moverse (no fuera a disgustarlo) Yui se sorprendió sobremanera. Por esto y por toda la amabilidad que le estaba mostrando.

-Relaja tus músculos, Yui, si no será mas difícil para los dos. Hoy has sido buena. Seré bueno yo tambien. Tengo que beber, eso no lo vamos a evitar; pero seré gentil. Así mismo, si desobedeces, te castigaré como dije. Y créeme que no ser gentil al beber es un castigo digno de mí.

-Lo sé señor.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Cuando atacó a Ayato en el cementerio, perdió demasiada sangre, señor, y no tuve más opción que darle la mía a beber. Pero se descontroló...

-Con que la rata bebió de tí...Bueno, dá igual. Casi toda tu sangre tuvo que renovarse después del accidente.

-Señor...

-¿Si?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Podría por favor no llamarle asi, por unos días? Lo quería en verdad, y me ha pesado su muerte muchísimo

Al oír esto, Reiji detuvo el masaje y se puso frente a Yui, con rostro serio y un poco irritado.

-Efectivamente, es un atrevimiento que una esclava le pida algo a su amo. Pero todo lo has hecho tan bien hasta este punto que lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Incluso mantendré mi palabra de ser gentil contigo, y ¡Mira como mi corazón es grande! Además te daré el mejor consejo que nadie podría darte ahorita. Olvídate de esa rata. Nunca te quiso. Ni a ti, ni a Liliya ni a nadie. Y si estás decidida a seguir con esto, concéntrate en tu meta, por más triste que sea, y deja ir todo lo demás.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más del asunto. Reiji se regresó a su espalda y masajeó sus hombros un momento mas. Después bajó las manos a la espalda y le acercó la cara al cuello, rozándola con los labios. A Yui se le erizó la piel. Luego le lamió en la base del cuello, y le sacó un gritito.

-No des problemas, o te haré daño.- Le susurró al oído. Con firmeza. Con esa voz grave.  
>Reiji siguió un rato lamiéndola muy despacio, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Sintió la lengua de Reiji apartándose, y le entró un poco de pánico, pues sabía lo que seguía. Reiji la sujetó fuerte.<p>

La mordida dolió mucho menos de lo que esperaba, mucho menos que el arrebato de Ayato. Reiji la mordió con mucho más cuidado, y sus colmillos expertos eran mucho más finos y se hundieron en su carne como un cuchillo en mantequilla. Sentía como los suaves labios de Reiji hacían hervir su piel, como su musculoso pecho tocaba muy apenas su espalda cada vez que se expandía para tragar, como sus fuertes brazos la tenian inmovilizada.

Y muy a su pesar, le gustaba.

De repente, se sintió increíblemente débil. Y un fuerte mareo invadió su cuerpo.

-E...Espere...Dijo que...

-Dije que sería gentil, no que no te vaciaría- Dijo Reiji, en ese mismo susurro grave y serio, y continuó succionando vigorosamente de su cuello. Justo en el momento exacto, se detuvo. Quedaba en Yui la sangre mínima para que un humano de su tamaño viviera el tiempo que tardaba un vampiro en recuperarse, justo lo necesario para una chica que seguía en el umbral entre un mundo y otro.

Soltó la herida y la lamió para cerrarla. Revisó los daños: Quitarse la camisa había sido buena idea, pues se había manchado un poco el pecho y los brazos; y el vestido de Yui definitivamente había cumlido su cometido. Pero la pobre Yui estaba a punto de desmayarse. Palidísima y respirando muy apenas.

-Señor. Ayúdeme...Por favor.

-¿Pero no querías morir?- Le dijo, con una gran sonrisa sádica- Entiende que esto te lo buscaste tú. Todo esto es tu castigo. No debiste ser tan grosera. ¡Mira que pedirme la muerte después de que me pasé tanto luchando por tu vida! Y decirme que lo hice sólo para matarte aquí...- Se volteó, suspiró y dejó de sonreír -Calma. Igual no pasará nada, ya lo sabes. Recuéstate.

- Pero... ¿En su cama, señor?

-No la usaré en la noche. Tengo qué salir.

-No, no puedo...

Cualquiera que hubiera visto, habría pensado que Yui se lanzó al cuello de Reiji, pero él no era cualquiera. Acanzó a ver que la chica intentó ponerse de pié, y supo que lo que se proponía era levantarse, probablemente excusarse e ir a su habitación. Lo que él no supo fue por qué la abrazó así cuando la recibió. Pero si ella no lo había notado, no importaba. Por alguna razón se sentía bien tenerla en sus brazos. La estrechó un momento y la recostó en su cama. La cubrió con una manta delgada y ella se acurrucó dormida.

* * *

><p>Le había mentido, no tenía por qué salir. De hecho, antes de que su esclava le cayera en el regazo y le sacara esa extraña reacción, Reiji no tenía ninguna razón para salir. Pero ahora tendría que meditarlo. Se puso la camisa y unos zapatos y salió a dar un paseo.<p>

¿Qué era, exactamente, Yui para él? Una chica pequeña para su edad muy lista y bonita, pero desnutrida física y emocionalmente. Si, eso era ella, pero ¿Qué era _para_ _él_? Cuando la conoció era una niña de cuatro años, prácticamente una bebé, que acababa de perder a sus padres gracias a esa maldita rata. Años después, la maldita rata deja a Liliya morir de soledad, y se vá a buscar a esa bebé huérfana, ya prácticamente una mujer, porque dice que lo llama en sueños, y que se ha enamorado de ella ¿Y por eso había dejado a su Liliya, su hermoso lirio, la chica mas dulce de la existencia, morir bajo el sol? ¡Pero qué excusa más patética! En cuanto oyó esa tontería, decidió que le devolvería el favor y mataría a esa chica.

El verdadero problema comenzó en el momento que la vió, dormida en su cama. Su rostro pálido brillaba casi azul a la luz de la luna, y cuando despertó, sus enormes ojos rosas parecían emitir su propia luz; era, de verdad, muy bella. La observó desde las sombras, esperando a que lo notara, y decidió cambiar de táctica; no la mataría él. Esa noche ideó un plan para hacer que la propia rata matara a su chica especial.

Y luego resulta que la rata no pudo, ni siquiera, hacer eso bien. Pues al menos se la quitaría a Ayato. Intentó seducirla, seguro de su propia belleza física, pero al final Yui dió un claro 'no' al tumbarlo del sofá. Fué cuando se dió cuenta lo que esta chica realmente era, y todo su potencial. Decidió entonces hacerla su aliada. Y tras cierto trato y error con este plan, y la muerte de esa rata (quedaba justicia en el mundo) aquí estaban.

Ciertamente no se esperaba que esta chica le diera tantos problemas. Físicamente le recordaba vagamente a Liliya, con su largo cabello rubio, piel pálida y hermosos ojos claros. Pero en personalidad eran polos opuestos. Liliya era buena, noble, y mas que nada, dócil. Yui, en cambio, había probado ser una chica débil físicamente, pero con un espíritu inquebrantable. O al menos eso pensaba Reiji, antes de oír esa tontería de que quería morir. El desprecio que demostró por todo lo que él hizo para salvarla, lo molestó. Pero el hecho de que estuviera tan convencida de que todo su mundo acababa con Ayato, sencillamente lo decepcionó.

* * *

><p>-¿Tan tarde en la calle, muchacho?- Dijo la voz de la anciana doña Agatha, desde su portal. Vieja amiga de Reiji y una auténtica hechicera. Una de las pocas personas de ese pueblo que conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Básicamente su amistad se basaba en que los dos trabajaban las pociones, y que podían ser igual de crueles.<p>

-¿A qué viene lo de "muchacho"? Soy más viejo que tú, Agatha.

-Pues dime entonces cómo haces tú para conservarte tan guapo, mientras que yo decaigo cada vez más.

-Ya lo sabes. Cuando quieras...

-¡Bah! Olvídalo. Asi de vieja no vale la pena. Además tengo la sangre tan podrida que probablemente te mataría de cólera o algo así.- Los dos rieron casi hasta las lágrimas. -¿Que haces afuera tan tarde?

-¿Pues cuándo más quieres que salga?... Deja eso, la verdad es que tengo mucho en qué pensar.

-¿Es la chica? ¿La vampireza psiquica que robó tu corazón?

-Vaya. Eres poderosa Agatha. Pero yo no diría precisamente que me haya robado el corazón...

-Esto no lo se por bruja. Lo sé por vieja. Traes escrita la angustia en tu rostro desde que la viste. Pero si no quieres reconocerlo, allá tú. Sólo no te distraigas de tu meta. No se te volverá a presentar algo así en mucho tiempo.

-No tienes qué decírmelo. Lo que quisiera preguntarte es esto: ¿Habrá alguna diferencia si ya le han intentado hacer mezcla de sangres?

-No. Esa clase de cosas no la afectarán, hasta el dia final. Lo que importa es que siga pura. Así que, bajo nunguna circunstancia, la tomes antes de que esté lista.

-Tampoco tienes que decirme eso.- Dijo Reiji como despedida y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>La deseaba, sobre todo disfrutaba hacerla sufrir. Pero no la quería, ni estaba enamorado de ella. Ni mucho menos le había robado el corazón, como decía la hechicera. Porque no podía permitirse algo así. Ella era ella y el era el. Reiji el poderoso. Reiji el terrible. Su amo. Su verdugo. Un vampiro bestial, hecho y derecho.<p>

_"Car en realite, ¿Qui pourrait un jour aimer une bete?"_

No volvió sino hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Yui seguía en su cama. Reiji se metió en la cobija, sólo para seguir pensando, y Yui se giró dormida hacia él y terminó con la cabeza metida en su pecho, bajo su mentón. Reiji no supo qué hacer, pero el aliento cálido de la chica en su pecho se sentía bien, así que no dijo nada. Y ¿Qué mas daba? La chica estaba dormida. Seguro no notaría nada.

Así como tampoco notaría si la rodeaba con el brazo un momento, y la acercaba más a él.

Pero en cuanto su frío brazo tocó su piel cálida, Yui se estremeció dormida y se volvió a girar lejos. Reiji se tomó esto como una revelación de cómo reaccionaría Yui si se enterara de sus sentimientos (¡Obviamente hipotéticos!) y se decidió a olvidar todo el asunto, y concentrarse en ser quien realmente era.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. <strong>**Este capítulo sí que me ha salido más grande. Ojalá no sea muy confuso o algo.**

**Aaaaarrrggghhh! Ya sé que casi todas aborrecen a Reijli. Pero la verdad ¡Yo lo amo! Así que esta fic sigue, aunque lo odien y le teman :P**

**El plan es actualizar esta los martes, y**_ **Red is for rebellion**_**los viernes. Pero si hay retrasos, pido disculpas por adelantado. Es el hollyday clusterfuck, a todos nos pega :P**

**A/N: Lo del "vestido blanco para una muerta" que dice Yui es por que, en la religión shinto, a los muertos se les viste de blanco, y en la antiguedad a las mujeres nunca se les veía en público con el cabello suelto, hasta su funeral. **

**Y la fracesita en francés dice:**_ **Pues, en realidad ¿Quién puede amar a una bestia? **_**O eso espero :P  
><strong>

**~Matta-nee.**


	3. Ch3: Recados

**Ya es martes! Día de actualización, después de una semana de retraso. (Perdón ^^) **

**Este capítulo no está tan melosito como el anterior. De hecho, nada. Pero le sube un poquito más a la trama, o eso espero. Ese era el plan D:**

**Habrá cosillas esporádicas de romance por aquí y por allá, hasta que llegue lo bueno. Pero prometo que haré que la esper valga la pena... Para quien todavía lo lea :P**

**Respuestas a reviews del cap anterior.**

**Natsuki 1304: Siii, y aqui hay otro :3. Pues sí, y así seguirá hasta su muerte en un raro, cuando Reiji ya le de matarile... ¿O no? Y bueno, por lo pronto le gusta ¡Oh! Y lo de "hasta que esté lista" bueno, ya se verá. No puedo adelantar esas cosas. Pero para la siguiente semana, lo prometo. Lo que tienes que saber es que Reiji tiene sus planes con Yui, y Agatha lo sabe.  
><strong>

**kaori lee: Acualizaciones! Actualizaciones for everyone! ¿Bailas? *saca el cel y la graba* ¿Lo dices porque no puedes? ¿O porque Reiji es un Seme de hueso colorado? y ¿Te enseñan italiano en tu escuela? A nosotros muy apenas nos enseñan el pollito chicken T.T *Grito de fangirl superagudo* Necesitamos fundar una organización dedicada a desaparecer todas las camisas de Reiji, y algunos de sus pantalones. Las prendas recaudadas se donarán a la caridad. A alguna caridad :D **

**Y pues aquí va el capítulo 3: Recados.**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad.<p>

Yui no sabía qué horas eran, pero estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Sabía que estaba en esa mansión, ahora trabajando para Reiji. Sabía que estaba en su pequeña habitación de la planta baja. Pero...

_-...Recuéstate_

_-Pero... ¿En su cama, señor?_

_-No la usaré esta noche. Tengo qué salir._

_-No, no puedo..._

Y eso era todo. Después, oscuridad y nada más. Si se desvaneció en la cama de Reiji ¿Por qué despertó en su habitación? No, esa no era la pregunta adecuada. Era obvio que Reiji la había llevado. Si no él ¿Quién? Ella no caminaba dormida. Pero, si había dicho que se quedara ¿Por qué la llevó?

¿Qué mas daba? Conociendo lo que conocía de Sakamaki Reiji, probablemente le dió pavor que le llenara su elegante colchón de chinches o algo así.

Yui se sentó y miró hacia el frente, y encontró un pequeño despertador dijital, muy parecido al suyo, con sus números azules brillando al otro lado de la habitación. Por la altura y la distancia, concluyó que estaba apoyado sobre los cajones del ropero. Y por la hora, 7:42 am, concluyó que esa oscuridad se debía únicamente a que su habitación no tenía ventanas; y, aún mas importante, que tendría que asearse y arreglarse en tiempo récord para llegar al desayuno a tiempo.

A penas consiguió bajar a tiempo. No alcanzó ni a secarse bien el pelo, y para ocultarlo, se ató la trenza en una cebolleta. Lo que quería era evitar que ésta mojara su uniforme, para no dar alarma de su retraso.

* * *

><p>Reiji no estaba en la cocina, pero la mesa estaba servida. Así que se sentó, y tuvo otra mañana tranquila. Recogió sus platos, los lavó y se fué a comenzar el día. Pero antes de salir del comedor, vió un papel tirado en el piso. Se agachó y la tomó en sus manos. Era una notita que Reiji le había dejado "¿Pero qué tienen los vampiros con las notas?" pensó "¿Es que si bebes sangre ya no puedes decir las cosas de frente?"<p>

_Apresúrate a desayunar. Hoy vas al mercado y al herbario._  
><em>Te he dejado una lista y el dinero en la mesa.<em>  
><em>Tu horario sigue igual, así que te recomiendo no vagar.<em>  
><em>Estaré en mi habitación el resto del día.<em>  
><em>No me molestes, hasta la cena.<em>

Apenas terminó de recoger la cocina, se regresó a su cuarto por el vestido designado a esta tarea. Era blanco, como el uniforme, pero mucho más sencillo, corto hasta la rodilla y sin mangas, totalmente liso, salvo por un cordel que hacía de cinturón. Lo descolgó, se lo puso, y se miró al espejo. En su opinión, le quedaba demasiado escotado, y los agujeros para los brazos eran demasiado grandes. Sus pechos se asomaban por todos lados. Y aunque no había mucho que ocultar, definitivamente no quería a salir así, y menos con ese clima invernal y el cabello todavía húmedo.

Pero no podía usar el uniforme ni el vestido de la cena, pues llamaban mucho la atención. Buscó por los cajones del viejo ropero, esperanzada de encontrar algun suéter viejo, o al menos una bufanda. Lo que fuera, para cubrir su piel.

Lo encontró. En el cajón de abajo, en un rincón de atrás, estaban arrumbados un chal negro y un lindo broche de ópalo en forma de rosa. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada. Se abrochó el chal con el broche. Con sus lentes, y su cabello casi blanco atado en una cebolleta, daba una imagen como de anciana.

Reiji le dejó explicado, en la parte de atrás de la lista, cómo llegar al mercado. No estaba a más de cinco cuadras y sin vueltas, según explicaba el diagrama, así que no había pierde. Para llegar al herbario sí tenía que dar vuelta, pero como sólo era una, no le vió mayor problema. Tomó la lista y el dinero, y se los metió al zapato, pues el vestido no traía bolsillos. Se envolvió lo mejor posible en el chal. Abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión.

* * *

><p>No perdió mas de un cuarto de hora en el mercado. La gente de este lugar parecía mucho más huraña que en casa, pues a donde volteara, la gente le evitaba la vista y se ponían a murmurar. O quizá sólo se debiera a que iba vestida como una vieja de tiempos de maríacastaña. En cualquier caso, como nadie la saludaba, no perdía tiempo en eso. Hasta la cajera parecía tener ansias por quitársela de encima. Ya sólo le faltaba pasar al herbario por las plantas y hojas de té.<p>

Tal como decía el diagrama, sólo se necesitaba una vuelta para llegar al herbario. Pero según ese mapita, se trataba de un callejón tan escondido y sórdido que Yui tuvo qué verificar qué clase de hierbas quería Reiji realmente. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Manzanilla, ruda y esas cosas. Dió unos golpes a puño cerrado en la fría puerta de hierro.

-¿Quén?- Contestó una anciana de voz rasposa. O un adolescente. Era un tono muy ambiguo.

-Buenos días. Venía a comprar hojas de té.

-Ah. Si, hija. Ya te abro.- Hija. De acuerdo, era una anciana.

Nadie describiría a Yui Komori como una chica alta, pero sin dudas lo parecía al lado de la mujer que abrió la puerta. La anciana no podía llegar a medir ni un metro, e incluso la cabeza se le veía demasiado grande para ese cuerpecito tan corto, cubierto en un vestido azul del siglo pasado y una mantita beige. Era morena, con el cabello blanco amarrado de la misma manera que el de Yui. Los ojos grandes, del color de la miel, y una nariz aguileña prominente con una enorme verruga por un lado.

La anciana levantó una mano de uñas largas como garras y dedos huesudos cubiertos de anillos; y le indicó que entrara, con una sonrisa peligrosa. Apenas estuvieron las dos adentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro antes de llegar a la tienda, la anciana iba apoyando su peso en un bastón torcido de madera oscura, y Yui la seguía unos pasos atrás.

El herbario no estaba mucho más iluminado que el pasillo. Era un lugar cálido, con un aura oscura y misteriosa. Había hierbas, amuletos, talismanes, estatuillas, y toda clase de libros de esotería. Más parecía una tienda de hechizos y pociones, como de cuento. Incluso la ancianita daba un aire de bruja, con la verruga y su manera extravagante de vestir.

-Te han mandado de la mansión Sakamaki ¿A que si?- Yui estaba encantada en el ambiente tan místico de la tienda, pero la mención de ese apellido la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo lo...

-Ese broche es famoso por aquí, hija.

-¿En serio?

-¿No sentiste que te veían extraño de camino aquí?

Así que era por el broche. Bajó la vista para verlo. Era un broche muy bonito, blanco azulino por fuera y con destellos naranjas y rosas por dentro. Pero no se imaginaba que fuera famoso. El ópalo ni siquiera era una piedra preciosa.

-¡Pero niña! No me digas que has venido a mi tienda sólo a ver cómo brillaba tu broche.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme por favor. No me dí cuenta.- Dijo con una reverencia. No llevaba ni tres días de esclava de Reiji y ya hacía reverencias a diestra y siniestra.

-Eres una monada. Pero déjate de formalidades, linda. Díme qué te ha mandado a buscar ese muchacho, Reiji.

-¿Cómo supo...

-Es el único de los hermanos que compra en mi tienda. Niña, te sangrará la garganta si me preguntas como es que sé todo lo que se. Estoy vieja y sé muchas cosas ¿Vale?

Yui estaba a punto de decirle que sí, pero se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de cómo le clavaba la vista la anciana, con los ojos bien abiertos. De pronto, ágil como una pantera y usando ese bastón torcido como garrocha, la anciana trepó de un brinco al mostrador. La chica tardó un rato en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar; y cuando se dió cuenta, la anciana ya la tenía agarrada del mentón, y sus narices se rozaban.

-Pero... No me... ¿Tu, linda?

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Oh!- La soltó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que hacía. -¡Oh, no hija! ¡Discúlpame tú a mi! Esque... Me pareciste muy famililar. Pero supongo que te he confundido con otra chica.

-Ah. Vale.- Murmuró Yui ¿Qué fué todo eso? -¡Ah! Las hierbas.

-Oh si ¿Qué será, hija?

-Pues...- Yui bajó los ojos a la lista. -Manzanilla, ruda, azahar, perejil, salvia, romero...

-Y tomillo ¿No?- Imterrumpió la anciana. Yui resistió el enorme impulso de preguntar cómo lo supo, pero la anciana debió leerle los ojos, porque siguió. -Es una vieja receta. Alivia ciertos... Males que aquejan a ese muchacho.

-Reiji... ¿Está enfermo? Dijo Yui, sin darse cuenta de lo preocupada que sonaba. La anciana le dedicó de nuevo esa sonrisa peligrosa ¿Por qué todos a quienes les hablaba le sonreían con doble sentido?

-¡Oh si, niña! Pero no creo que quiera que lo oigas de mí.

Anda. Así que Reiji estaba enfermo ¿Y si se había puesto peor esa mañana, y era por eso que no había salido? Quizá ella no debió salir. Quizá él la necesitaba en la mansión. Debió preguntar al menos como estaba...

¡Y una mierda! Ese hombre la tenía esclavizada hasta para darle muerte.

Yui pagó las hierbas, y se excusó con una breve reverencia. La anciana la acompañó con su bastón hasta la puerta, y la despidió con una sonrisa. Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Conque esa era la vampireza psíquica de su viejo amigo. La chica era adorable, atenta y muy educada. Se le notaba en los ojos que era muy lista, y además muy guapa. Era perfecta para él. En verdad que Reiji no la tendría fácil, y menos si seguía dando palos de ciego con sus sentimientos<p>

¡No, no y no! Si Agatha no lo ayudaba, el vampiro estaba perdido. ¿Y acaso la escuchaba? Claro que no. Nunca. Pero claro que no lo dejaría sólo ¿De qué sirve ser la amiga de un adolescente de ciento cincuenta años si no te puedes divertir un poquito con sus visicitudes amorosas?

* * *

><p><strong>Reiji está enfermo... De males amorosos :P Nada que ver aquí, sigan, sigan.<strong>

**A quienes quieran participar en lo del acertijo de "Red is for rebellion" se cierra el viernes, y no me han dado la respuesta correcta. Todo lo que viene en el acertijo es importante. Sobretodo que es un abogado. No ignoren nada, es lo que puedo decir. Bueno, eso y gracias por pelarlo :D**

**~Matta nee.**


	4. Ch4: Negación y aceptación

**¡He vuelto!**

**Tengo una buena explicación de todo esto. No, no una excusa. La verdad de este retraso. Pero es larga. Un TL;DR. Así que la pondré al final ¿Por qué al final? Pues no sé :P siento que se vé menos mal.**

**Natsuki 1304: Seh, pinshi viejita chida :P Me encanta escribir de ella. Y bueeenooo, la verdad es que... Te debo la explicación a esa conversación. Pero aquí está la continuación. No me odies :3**

**Kisaragi Seki: Siiiii yo tambien lo amoooo. Y perdón por hacer tan larga la espera. Ojalá todavía quieras leerme. Trataré de evitar más retrasos.**

**Kaori lee: Nah, no fuiste la humillación de nadie (porque nadie lo resolvió :P) Todo bn, todo bn. Y te dedico el final. Bueno, la parte dolorosa no. Agatha sabe lo que hace, hehehe. Mhmm tenemos que sentarnos a planear el asunto con un poco de café (y excelente que me toquen los pantalones -3o). **

**Aquí está el capítulo 4. Final dedicado a todos los que me siguen leyendo, en especial a kaori lee, porque si :3**

* * *

><p>-Así que es ella.<p>

-¿Disculpa?

Eran las ocho cincuenta y seis, apenas cuatro minutos para cerrar oficialmente, según el reloj de la pared. El único objeto sin magia de la tienda, y el único en el que Agatha sentía que podía confiar sin "arreglarlo" ella misma. Era un reloj viejísimo. Más viejo que ella. Más viejo, incluso, que su interlocutor.

-Ayer en la mañana me mandaste a una chica rubia con unos impresionantes ojos rosas. Es ella ¿Verdad?

-Ah si, ella es.

Estaban sentados en el mostrador, frente a dos tazas humeantes de té Earl Grey. El vampiro había llegado hacía veinte minutos, a sabiendas de que a esa hora ya no llegaba nadie a interrumpirlos. Su abrigo colgaba de un perchero al otro lado de la habitación. Sólo era un disfraz, por supuesto; pues aunque afuera el suelo estuviera cubierto de nieve, su cuerpo muerto no sufría cosas tan mundanas como el frío.

-Es increíble que una chica te haya puesto así. Siempre son ustedes los que les hacen tilín a los mortales. Pero no te culpo, a mí tambien me ha cautivado con sólo verla. Es exactamente tu tipo.

-Vale con tus tonterías de amor...

-No son tonterías. Y harías bien en reconocer tus sentimientos y empezar a jugar bien tus cartas. Pues ya se acerca la hora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El momento decisivo del plan. El momento en el que podrías ganarlo todo o perderlo todo.

-Ya lo tengo todo.

-¿Y por qué estás metido en este embrollo?

La pregunta era de esperarse. Pero no por eso se la esperaba. Maldita sea ¿Por qué no la vió venir? Ni hablar. Cuando te han atrapado sólo queda sincerarse, y reir.

-No lo sé. Diversión, tal vez.

-¿Sólo eso?

- Y el poder que ganaré, obviamente.

-Mírame, Sakamaki Reiji.- Dijo Agatha, en un tono tan firme que no pudo ser desatendido ni por el más autortario de los hermanos Sakamaki.- Puedo sentirlo. Las ruedas del destino han comenzado a vibrar. Y cuando se pongan en movimiento, no habrá fuerza humana capaz de detenerlas. Eso te lo digo como la última bruja del undécimo nivel del este. Y como tu amiga, como tu única verdadera amiga, te digo esto: Deja de portarte como un estúpido y quítate esa venda de los ojos.

-¡Sigue insistiendo y me quedaré sin amigos!

El grito de Reiji dejó la tienda en un silencio muerto. Agatha lo veía sin poder moverse o hablar. Pero por pequeña que fuera la anciana, no era miedo lo que la detenía; sino la incredulidad ante la facilidad con la que su viejo amigo amenazaba con dejarla.

* * *

><p>Se conocieron desde que ella tenía nueve y el aparentaba tener diez. Nunca se lo dijo, pero incluso llegó a sentir un breve enamoramiento infantil por unos años. Por supuesto, este se esfumó en cuanto ella notó que había crecido y se había vuelto una jóven de quince, y el seguía con su aspecto de diez años.<p>

Entonces le preguntó, y él confesó sin más. La verdad, todo fué siempre muy fluído entre ellos. Siempre tuvieron una "química" en su frialdad y su maquiavelismo. Desde que hablaron por primera vez, sabían que veían el mundo de la misma forma. Después de saber de seres como él, ella quiso saber más y más. Reiji le prestaba sus libros, y en esos libros conoció la magia. Fué pasando de uno en otro, y cuando se dió cuenta ya era una hechicera de primer nivel a sus veinte años. Y luego de segundo a los veinticuatro. Y tercero a los veintinueve...

Por él había conocido un mundo más allá del humano. Un mundo tan maravilloso para ella que decidió basar toda su vida en torno a éste. Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos. Una familia nunca fué para ella. Con su magia y su amigo para comprenderla fué feliz.

Después de todos esos años. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos ¿Así de fácil lo tiraría todo por la borda? Vaya que era un estúpido impulsivo, su amigo. ¿Era acaso por esa chica? ¡Adolescentes! Puede que sean perfectamente confiables por más de medio siglo, pero ponles un par de tetas enfrente y traicionarían hasta a su madre.

Realmente no sabía quien era más estúpido, si él por hacer tantas tonterías y negarse a reconocerlas, o ella por seguir leal a su lado, como todos esos años, tratando de salvarlo de sí mismo. A cambio de nada, realmente; pues aún así no había garantía alguna de que no se marchara...

* * *

><p>-Vale- Rompió el hielo Agatha -Cambiando un poco el tema, tu niña traía un broche muy bonito. Y peculiar...<p>

-No la llames así.

-¿Por qué le soltaste la rosa de la llama helada? Sólo la mandaste al mercado y a mi tienda ¿No?

-Era su primer recado en esta ciudad. Yo estuve muy ocupado ese día y no tuve tiempo de guiarla personalmente. Sólo quise evitar complicaciones innecesarias.

-Pero ni siquiera te preocupaste por explicarle qué llevaba colgando del pecho...

-No tenía que saberlo.

-¿Y si la hubiera perdido? Es lo único que le quedó al dueño de su madre ¿O no?

-Pues creo que también le dejó un cuchillo, o algo así.

-Evitas la cuestión, Reiji.

-¿Y qué si la hubiera perdido? Hubiera sido su problema, no el mío.

-¿Y si la mata? No lo pondría muy por encima de él.

-Pero no está, Agatha. En esa casa no estamos mas que ella y yo. Y para cuando vuelvan los demás, todo habrá terminado. Si ella se busca que la maten, no es mi problema.

-¿Entonces ya no te importa que muera la vampireza psíquica de esta década? ¿Y todo lo que ella representa para todos nosotros? Más allá del plan.

Hubo otro silencio muerto. Breve.

-He de admitir que es una lástima. Pero da gual. Si ella sigue empecinada en morir, serán sus propios poderes los que la maten en su despertar. Y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-Puedes, Reiji. Puedes convencerla de dejar esas ideas. Tienes tiempo.

-Si. Pero lo que no tengo es carisma.

-¡Claro que lo tienes!- Agatha hizo una rápida reflexión. Una idea interesante cruzó su cabeza -Y más con ella.

Reiji detuvo un sorbo de su taza para arquear una ceja. No estaria insinuando lo que creía ¿O si?

-Ahora si que estoy convencido de que no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que hablas.

-Oh, mi amigo. Todos estos años ¿Y aún no puedes ver cuando una chica siente algo por tí?

El vampiro se atragantó con el té. Oh si. Definitivamente estaba insinuándolo.

-Mujer, creo que por fín has perdido el juicio.

-¡No he perdido nada!

-Entonces ilústrame ¿Como es que has podido llegar a confundirte tanto? Ella me teme. El miedo engendra odio e ignorancia, pero no amor, deseo, pasión o como quieras llamarlo. Ese proceso mental nace de una admiración. Tendría que tener una autoestima increíblemente baja...

-¿Como la de alguien que se suicidaría por desamor?

Si, maldita sea. Precisamente.

-Me retiro- Gruño por lo bajo, dejando delicadamente la taza en el mostrador. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo del perchero.

-¿Y ahora te escapas de un argumento?

-No sé por qué te empeñas en enredarme en tus locuras, pero ahorita no me lo puedo permitir. Eso sí que echaría el plan por los suelos- Detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, y volteó a ver a la pequeña anciana por encima del hombro. - ¿No será, Agatha, que lo que buscas es sacar mayor partida?

La indignación de la anciana era evidente. Antes fué un desalmado, pero ahora la estaba ofendiendo a nivel personal.

-Tienes razón. Mejor vete.

-Me retiro, entonces.

El vampiro salió y la puerta se cerró. Y todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p>Agatha estuvo a punto de arrojar las tazas al suelo. Pero eran objetos encantados. Se movían y pensaban, y hasta sentían (en estos momentos, miedo a la ira de su creadora). Prácticamente estaban vivas y las quería, como a todos sus objetos encantados. No merecían ser destruídas por un berrinche de ella. Ni tampoco Reiji merecía que le hiciera ese berrinche. Si, estaba actuando como un idiota, más que nunca; pero el pobre chico nunca había pasado por estas cosas. Necesitaba ayuda. No era el momento de hacer corajes.<p>

Además, sus semillas ya estaban plantadas. La semilla de la preocupación en Yui. La semilla de la duda en Reiji. Ya sólo quedaba cuidar de los brotes para que germinaran apropiadamente. Sugestiones por aquí, intrigas por allá, y un poco de guía. ¡Oh, cómo amaba todo esto! Se sentía de nuevo una jovencita en pleno cotilleo con las amigas.

* * *

><p>Reiji caminó, pero no hacia la mansión. Ahí lo esperaba la chica, y toda la confusión que le prvocaba últimamente. No. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, y no había mejor ambiente para pensar que esa noche helada, silenciosa y muerta, bajo la luz de la luna.<p>

Todo era culpa de la hechicera. Esa mujer que le estaba metiendo tonterías en la cabeza sobre sentimientos, suyos y de la niña. Y para colmo, muy en el fondo, sabía que esas tonterías se estaban volviendo realidad. Esa mujer se le había metido bajo la piel y lo estaba confundiendo ¡Y cómo no! Si obviamente esa era la idea: Repetir y repetir hasta que comenzara a dudarlo él mismo. Lo estaban manipulando. Alguien había conseguido manipular a Sakamaki Reiji, amo indiscutible de las reacciones ajenas. Y era alguien que se hacía llamar "su amiga" ¿Qué rayos quería sacar la hechicera de todo esto?

Tardó unas cuatro vueltas a la cuadra en entender que no podría entenderlo. Al menos no esa noche. El plan ahora, era entrar por fín a la mansión, y tan sólo cerrando la puerta, quitarse ese abrigo, la camisa y los pantalones mojados por la nieve, pues daba igual dónde se los quitara, su esclava tenía la orden de no salir de su habitación después de terminar su día, y su día había terminado hacía horas. Se daría una ducha y se pondría algo seco. Un vampiro no sufre por el frío, pero la ropa húmeda es algo totalmente distinto.

* * *

><p>Yui estaba sufriendo de insomnio esa noche. Normalmente Reiji la dejaba tan mal después de beber que eso no era problema, pero hoy al parecer había empezado a formar una especie de "resistencia". Dándose vueltas en su cama, oyó la puerta principal abrirse, y después cerrarse. Nadie hacía visitas a esas horas. Su señor había salido.<p>

Casa sola.

Insomnio.

Esto ameritba explorar de una buena vez la fabulosa biblioteca del amo Reiji.

La había limpiado apenas dos veces, y no había podido detenerse a apreciar todo de ella. Los acabados de la madera, la elegante alfombra, el candelabro en el techo, la ostentosísima escalera doble. Y los libros. Los montones y montones de libros que cubrían las paredes. Libros de ciencias, de literatura, de arte, de historia. Parecía que todo lo que abarcaba el conocimiento humano, yacía en esa habitación. Y luego lo vió. La sección de ocultismo. Y en ella, un título le hacía ojitos, descaradamente.

"_Vampirismo_ _psíquico:_ _La enciclopedia_"

No parecía haber mas que un sólo tomo, y no estaba numerado. Quizá lo que tenía en sus manos era la enciclopedia completa. Y si no ¿Qué más daba? Aquí tendría qué haber más infirmación de la que había recibido.

Tomó el enorme libro con ambos brazos, y salió de la biblioteca. Planeaba encerrarse en su cuarto leer hasta conciliar el sueño, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se detuvo en la sala. Total ¿Cuánto podría tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? Su amo acababa de irse. No podía ir y llegar tan pronto a ninguna parte a la que tuviera qué ir él mismo, y tan tarde.

Se tumbó en un mullido sofá rojo y puso el libro en su regazo. Pasó los dedos por las letras plateadas en la portada ¿Sería plata de verdad? Y esa suave textura del forro azul de la portada ¿Acaso era terciopelo? ¡Carajo! Si su señor se daba cuenta que faltaba ese libro tan caro en su colección... Bueno, no quería ni pensarlo.

Abrió, con manos un poco temblorosas, la elegante cubierta.

_Vampirismo psíquico._

_Definición:_

_"Dícese de la práctica y el proceso de quitar y absorber energía positiva de seres vivos. Comúnmente, el vampiro psíquico beberá de humanos o mamíferos grandes con cerebros desarrollados, en los que se puedan provocar emociones negativas para retirar la energía positiva. Sin embargo, se han documentado extracciones de energía de plantas y formas de vida más primitivas..."_

Extracción de energía, provocando emociones negativas.

Hacer sentir mal a la gente y chuparles la felicidad.

Matones. Matones como la zorra de Eileen, y el degenerado de Matías. Y el maldito Ayato.

Ahora era como ellos. Tendría que ser como ellos. Una vil matona.

* * *

><p>Reiji cerró confiadamente las enormes puertas principales, y se quitó con desespero esa desagradable ropa empapada, tan distraído que nisiquiera escuchaba cuando caía en el suelo. Pronto estaría limpio y usando ropa seca, nuevamente ¡Como debe ser! Todo según lo planeado. Excepto una cosa...<p>

* * *

><p>Debió correr en cuanto se dió cuenta de que había llegado. Tomar el enorme libro azul y salir sin hacer ruido. Probablemente el vampiro no hubiera notado nada, ni siquiera parecía notar que ella estaba ahí. Incluso sólo decir algo antes de que fuera "demasiado tarde" y eso "pasara a mayores" hubiera sido mejor. Pero una mezcla del trauma que sufrió al enterarse lo que era, el que estaba viviendo ahorita al ver al amo cambiándose desinteresadamente a su traje de cumpleaños, y el incontrolable morbo que ver ese bello cuerpo desnudo le provocaba, la había dejado totalmente paralizada.<p>

Y cuando por fín pudo recuperar el habla, la situación no hizo más que empeorar.

* * *

><p>-Se... Señor...- Oyó Reiji a sus espaldas. Algo entre un murmullo, un llanto y un gemido.<p>

Maldita sea. Justo lo que necesitaba. No quería ni voltear a ver.

Pero era inútil. No porque metas la cabeza en la tierra, el mundo desaparece. Y no porque decidiera clavar la vista en la puerta, desaparecería esa esclava que había visto su cuerpo desnudo.

Aunque, dejando el sarcasmo de lado, quizá sí era justo lo que necesitaba. La excusa perfecta para disciplinar y someter a sus anchas a esa chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

No volteó a verla. No aún. Pero la vió por el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. ¡Pero bueno! Era imposible que un aspecto tan perfecto fuera un incidente ¡Tendría que estarlo provocando a propósito! Yui estaba usando ese adorable camisón blanco, tan puro. Su cabello suelto y sus pies descalzos le daban un toque muy natural, como de un hada, como de inocencia. Y lo mejor, el toque final, su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

¡Oh! Ese rostro. Ansiaba ver ese inocente y lindo rostro gritando y llorando. Descomponiéndose por el dolor. Implorando piedad. Pero esa piedad no llegaría. No hasta que Reiji pudiera satisfacer completamente su deseo de torturarla. Esa noche se divertirían mucho en ese cuarto de la casa del que no le había contado a Yui.

* * *

><p><strong>Y es por esto que me he retrasado tanto:<strong>

**Bien, creo que sé lo que todos se habrán preguntando {bueno, aceptémoslo: _Todas_ [pero si hay chicos leyendo fanfics de DL ¡Brindo por ustedes! Aunque sean gays, un hombre no deja de ser hombre por sus gustos (una transexual es otra cosa)]}. **

**¿Qué rayos pasó conmigo?¿Me morí o que? **

**Respuesta breve: Si. Pero afortunadamente, viví para contarlo.**

**No. Esto no es un chiste malo de La era de hielo 3. **

**Soy ****IMakedThese. _Una_ ****IMakedThese. La tercera. Gusto en conocerlos :3 Y ahora se preguntarán ¿De dónde salieron otras dos? Clonación. Pero la original y la primera copia fueron destruídas en las batallas durante el desface temporal anual.  
><strong>

**¿Quién me dice qué es un año bisiesto? Un año con un día extra, que ocurre cada cuatro años, me dirán. Pero ¿Qué es un año? Es el tiempo que tarda la tierra en dar la vuelta al sol, y dura 365 días ¿Verdad? Pues si y no. El año dura 365 días, pero la vuelta a sol dura un poco más, y cada cuatro años ese "un poco mas" se acumula para juntar otro día. Por eso el año bisiesto dura 366 días. La vuelta al sol dura 365 días y 6 horas... Bueno, _mas_ _o_ _menos_ 6 horas.  
><strong>

**En total, esa vuelta dura 365 días, 5hrs, 48mins y 45.25segs. Lo cual todavía nos deja 11 mins y 14.75 segs por año, de sobra. Y no podemos darle FF a esos 11 minutos y cuarto para brincarnos ese cachito, Pero s un periodo tan corto, que lo más práctico es "redondear" y hacernos tontos. **

**¿Que qué tiene que ver eso con las IMakedThese? Que, aunque no podemos darle FF al tiempo, podemos darle slowmotion, con la magia de los agujeros negros. Pero no vamos a entrar en física cuántica. Ya de por sí es una historia complicada. Dejémoslo en que la gravedad de los agujeros altera la percepción del paso del tiempo. La IMakedthese original decidió usar este desface temporal, y extenderlo con la fuerza de gravedad aumentada de los agujeros negros, para abrir ventanas en el tiempo cada año. Para destruir una cosa que viaja entre agujeros de gusano para alimentarse de realidades. O al menos, para hacerlo comer más lento. ¿Por qué ella? No tengo la más mínima idea. La primera copia dijo que tampoco lo supo. Pero nació para sustituírla. Y yo para sustituir a la copia. Si no lo hago, mi existencia carecerá de sentido. **

**Así que cada año, a las 11: 59: 59, IMakedThese crea una copia, le cuenta todo, le pasa la antorcha y se lanza con esa cosa al otro lado del agujero negro, a retrasar la destrucción del mundo. Esto comenzó hace tres años, en el 2012 ¿Recuerdan el Apocalipsis maya? Era verdad, pero no era el fin, sino el comienzo del fin, la profecía de cuándo eso llegaría a nuestra realidad. Yo sé lo que sé porque me lo ha contado la segunda. En estos momentos ya es una mujer mayor, y para fines de año ya habrá muerto de vejez en una batalla digna de poemas líricos, esperando ser recibida al final en el eterno banquete del Valhalla. Y mientras, yo estoy sentada en la sala de la IMakedThese original, con su perro en mi regaso. Viviendo con sus padres. Viviendo su vida. Escribiendo fanfics mientras espero la noche del 31 de diciembre para crearme una copia, pasarle la antorcha y lanzarme al agujero de mis predecesoras.**

**¿Y quién es el monstruo? ¿Qué es esta fuerza de destrucción a la que sólo aspiramos retrasar?**

**Sólo tienen que saber dos palabras:**

**He comes**

* * *

><p><strong>TL;DR (osea, el resumen): Me la pasé de pachanga de fin de año. Y como castigo el universo ha decidido mandarme una gripa fea de la que voy saliendo.<strong>

**Feliz año y día de reyes :D**

**~Matta nee.**


	5. Ch5: Cambio de planes

**Bien. Me he vuelto a tardar. Pero por lo menos, ya ha sido menos. Créanme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por reorganizar mis tiempos. Pero, igualmente, pido disculpas por todos estos retrasos.**

**Como compensación, les he puesto un capítulo larguísimo. Creo que es como el doble de lo normal O.o Y prometo que el que sigue, si bien no será tan largo, será bastante lindo :3 **

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

_**Natsuki 1304: Awww no me odia! Puesh yo te quelo :3 Heh, pues sip, desde chiquitillos (aunque, según mis cálculos, reiji ya pasaba de los 20, sólo no lo aparentaba) Y si lo quería, pero neh era un romancillo de niñ , hasta Reiji es hombre, y no, si sí sabe que está bien bueno, pero tambien sabe que dá miedo ya mas de cerca :P Haha, al menos te saqué una buena risa ;) Por cierto, esa pregunta que me hiciste el año pasado, de qué quería decir Agatha con tomarla "antes de tiempo" POR FIN VERÁS LA RESPUESTA :D Bueno, si todavía te interesa.**_

_**anusin: ¡Hey! Si voy a volver tan tarde, mínimo tenía que volver con una buena excusa ¿No? :P**_

_**Dessirenya: Motto hoshiin darou? ;) Neh, Itadakimassou.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Me escuchas, hija?<p>

-¿Eh?

Era domingo en la mañana, así que casi nadie vendría a la tienda. Confiada de esto, Agatha había llevado a la chica a la trastienda para hablar con más calma. En ese momento estaba sirviéndole una taza de té de manzanilla.

-Bebe. Te calmará los nervios.

-Oh. Gracias.- Dijo Yui, mirando sin ver la taza. Sus lentes se empañaban con el vapor del té caliente, pero no parecía importarle. La muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y eso no podía ser normal en ella. Algo tenía que haberle pasado. Agatha sabía que, con unos ojos tan despiertos como los de ella, unos ojos que escondían un carácter de fuego, eso no podía estar bien.

Bueno, por sus ojos, y tambien porque apenas había dejado de llorar.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto, linda?

-Yo... Yo no sé...- Su voz temblaba. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban a punto de desbordarse, otra vez.

-Anda. Suelta lo que quieras. Nada saldrá de aquí.

Aparentemente, Agatha había descubierto un nuevo conjuro. Porque, apenas acabó de hablar, Yui levantó la mirada de su taza y clavó sus ojos, a través de esos lentes empañados, en los de la anciana. Definitivamente había dicho palabras mágicas.

-Usted... ¿Conoce al señor Reiji, verdad?

-Oh, si. Ha sido mi cliente por años...

-Pero- Interrumpió sin darse cuenta -Usted lo conoce como algo más ¿Verdad? Ustedes... Son amigos o...

Agatha pensó su respuesta mientras Yui hablaba. Quería ayudar a esta chica. Pero para ayudarla, la chica tendría que confiar en ella. Y sospechaba que Reiji era la razón de que la pobre hubiera llegado a su tienda tan mal. Si le decía que no, Yui no le creería; pero si le decía que sí, quizá no confiaría en ella, por miedo a que le fuera más leal a su amigo.

-Si. Es un viejo amigo. Pero por eso mismo sé cómo es, y lo que puede llegar a hacer. Además, soy su amiga, pero antes soy mujer. Y tenemos qué ayudarnos unas a otras ¿O no?

Yui bajó de nuevo la mirada a su taza, pero ya no era una mirada muerta como la de antes. Era una mirada nerviosa. Sus manos apretaban tanto a la pequeña tacita que Agatha podía oír sus quejidos. Claro que sólo ella la oía, pues sólo ella hablaba la lengua de los objetos encantados.

-Entonces, no me mienta, por favor.- Comenzó Yui, de cara a su taza. Luego levantó la vista a los ojos cafés de la anciana. -¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-Puedes.- Dijo la anciana, con firmeza. Honestamente, ella misma sabía que no era de fiar; pero esa chica le caía bien. A ella no le jugaría sucio. No con algo tan íntimo como lo que sospechaba.

Al parecer, Yui le creyó. Soltó la taza y relajó el cuerpo.

-Es sobre... el señor Reiji.

Lo sabía.

-¿Te ha pegado?

La chica torció la boca. Esto no se veía bien.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Dos noches atrás (mientras Yui le narra a Agatha lo que pasó)-<strong>_

-Se... Señor...- Fué todo lo que consiguió formular. Los nervios no la habían dejado por completo.

Pero el amo no respondió. Sólo se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo.

-Señor... Discul...

-¿No te dije que no podías salir de tu habitación durante la noche?- Interrumpió Reiji. Calmado pero severo.

-Y... Yo... No quise...

-No quisiste, dices. Y sin embargo, ahí estás. No tienes ni la decencia de retirarte, o tan siquiera de cerrar los ojos o bajar la vista. No quisiste, dices. Pues no suenas muy convincente.

Ya muy tarde, Yui reaccionó y se volteó.

-Discúlpeme. Ya me retiro.- Y muy decidida, se marchó rápido a su habitación.

Pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos psos, y Reiji ya la estaba jalando de la muñeca en la dirección opuesta.

-Sígueme.

Caminaron escaleras arriba, y entraron a la biblioteca. Oh, no. Hasta ese momento Yui había albergado la más mínima posibilidad de que el amo no hubiera notado lo del libro. Ahora, sabía que sí. Estaba segura de que la estaba llevando al lugar donde debía ir el costoso libro para reclamarle por qué había un hueco en su lugar.

Pero no. Dieron vuelta en otro lugar. Y de pronto, Reiji la soltó.

-Ni pienses en moverte.

Aunque lo intentara, sus piernas no le hubieran hecho caso.

Los libreros eran enormes, sobretodo los que estaban pegados a la pared, al fondo de la planta baja. Medirían unos cuatro metros de alto por dos y medio de ancho, calculó Yui. Pero ni eso probaba ser una prueba para la fuerza de un vampiro, pues Reiji lo tomó con una mano y lo giró con la misma facilidad con la que se gira un pasamanos. Levantándolo un poco, por supuesto, para no dañar la alfombra.

Atrás del librero, había una puerta, tapizada que las paredes. De hecho, Yui había pensado que sólo era un pequeño pomo pegado a la pared. No se dió cuenta hasta que Reiji abrió la puerta con un movimiento elegante. Hasta entonces pudo ver su rostro, aunque fuese de lado.

Y tenía esa sonrisa retorcida. Esa que hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacérsela pasar muy mal.

-Entra

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda cuando esos ojos demenciales hicieron contacto con los suyos. Pero esa voz autoritaria, no la podía desobedecer. Reiji entró tras ella, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

Era un cuarto muy elegante, y a la vez, aterrador. Estaba todo alfombrado de negro. Cadenas con grilletes colgaban de varios lugares en el techo, tambien negro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de morado, con espejos por aquí y por ahí.

El inmueble consistía en una gran X negra de madera con grilletes; una silla de dentista con ataduras para manos, pies y cuello; una cama king size con un hermoso dossel, tambien negro; y una repisa con instrumentos de tortura: látigos, fustas, paletas y varios objetos de todos los tamaños y colores pero con la misma forma básica, una antena gruesa con la punta hinchada. Había unos muy obvios, y otros bastante abstractos.

-Ve a la X, ponte de cara a ésta y espérame ahí. No voltees hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Reiji la soltó y se dirigió a la repisa. Yui caminó a la X, como le dijo. Bueno, mas bien sus piernas la llevaron, porque Yui no tenía ninguna intencion de seguir en esa habitación un segundo más.

No se dió cuenta cuando Reiji llegó a su espalda, y tuvo que contener el impulso de voltear.  
>Una venda negra se cerró sobre sus ojos, y fué lo ultimo que vió de esa habitación.<p>

-Levanta los brazos.- Yui pensaba que la iba a atar, así que puso los brazos lo más cerca que pudo de donde recordaba que estaban las ataduras de la X, para no buscarse más problemas.

Se equivocaba, le quitó el camisón.

Después la ató.

Y después...

"Whip" cortaba el aire el látigo, de varias puntas, según alcanzó a oír. "Slap" golpeó en su espalda. Cinco. Eran cinco puntas. Y el grito desgarrador, un grito como el de una niña pequeña, llenó la habitación. Después, una breve pausa. Tal vez todo había terminado. Tal vez, como eran cinco puntas, con cinco marcas estaba satisfecho el amo, y ya caminaba sijilosamente hacia ella, para desatarla.

"Whip" De nuevo oyó el látigo rompiendo el viento, y sus ilusiones. "slap" y le arrancó otro grito, aún mas miserable que el primero. Y continuó sin pausas. "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" Sus gritos eran cada vez más y más penosos.

Al sexto golpe, Yui rompió en llanto. Hubo una pausa un poco más larga que la anterior.  
>Después otro golpe del látigo, pero más leve. Otra pausa.<p>

Entre sus sollosos, Yui oyó que revolvían un poco la repisa. "¡Oh no! Está cambiando de instrumento". No dejó de sollozar, para que el señor no descubriera que lo oía. La repisa se quedó en silencio "Bien. Ya ha escogido". Yui trató de prepararse mentalmente para el siguiente instrumento ¿Un látigo con más puntas? ¿Una de esas grandes paletas de madera? ¿Una... De esas antenas?

No. Nada de eso. Yui no pudo sospechar lo que seguía.

La desató. Y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-No hagas algo si no puedes cargar con las consecuencias- Espetó el vampiro. -Deja de lloriquear y vete a bañar. Y haz todo lo posible por no salirte de tu habitación otra vez.

Yui no dijo nada. Sólo tomó su camisón y se fué. Pensó que Reiji saldría detrás; pero se quedó ahí, parado frente a la X, mientras ella caminaba escaleras arriba.

Se metió al baño, el agua tibia curaba un poco su dolor. Al terminar, se puso el camisón para dormir, pero le quemaba como fuego en las llagas de su espalda y costados. Se lo quitó rápido y lo aventó al suelo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-De vuelta en la tienda, en el presente-<strong>_

-¿Me dices, entonces, que te ha dado siete golpes?

-Si, señora.

-Y el último lo dió más despacio, como con menos ganas ¿Correcto?

-Bueno, yo sé cuantas ganas traería. Pero sí que fué un azote más leve.

Agatha se quedó pensativa un momento. Pero qué actitudes tan interesantes le reportaba esta chica, de su amigo ¿Sería que por fín...

No, no. Después sacaría sus conclusiones.

-Déjame verte la espalda.

-¡Señora!

-¡Oh, vaya! Te has dejado que ese chico te desnude sin más ¿Y a mí me pones peros? Anda, que somos mujeres y no tienes nada que no haya visto.

La verdad era que a Yui le daba más mas miedo el vampiro sádico que esa diminuta ancianita, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riezgo de ofender a lo más parecido que tendría a una amiga, así que no le dijo nada y obedeció. El vestido de los mandados se abotonaba de enfrente. Unos botones y se lo bajó hasta las caderas.

La anciana, desde su silla, observó las marcas en la espalda enrojecida de la pobre chica, con una mezcla de dolor e intriga. La magia usaba tantos números como las ventas, si no más. No le costó mucho contarlas. Treinta y cinco, divididas en grupos de cinco. Uno de los grupos se veía claramente más profundo; y otro, mucho menos. La chica no le había mentido ¡Pero qué evolución tan interesante habían llevado los hechos!

Agatha se bajó de su silla con un brinquito, y despejó la mesa. Después regresó un momento a la tiena, sin decir nada. Cuando volvió, traía una manta doblada en los brazos. Extendió la manta sobre la mesa.

-Recuéstate.

Yui titubeó un momento, pero al final, se recostó.

Agatha se paró en una silla, al lado de su espalda. Yui estaba bocabajo, viendo lo que Agatha hacía por el reflejo de un espejo al fondo. La anciana puso sus manos sobre las llagas de la chica, sin tocarla, y comenzó a cantar en otro idioma. Sonaba como algo de medio oriente.

Y luego, sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

-Imposible- Murmuró Yui

-Trabajas para un vampiro ¿Y llamas a mi magia "imposible"? Has de usar muy seguido esa palabra.

Así que la anciana sabía que Reiji era un vampiro. Y si lo decía con tanta naturalidad, era que ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Y ¿Por qué no? Si eran amigos, era lógico que lo supiera ¿No? Pero tambien había dicho... ¿Magia?

-Entonces... Usted es una...

-Si, Yui- Le sonrió Agatha -Soy una bruja.

Yui sospechaba que ya no diría la palabra "Imposible" por un tiempo.

Bajó la cabeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas al recordar lo otro. Sus heridas serían curadas. Pero sus heridas ahora eran el menor de sus problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, niña?

-Esque... Esa misma noche...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Hace dos noches-<strong>_

Era una noche fría, incluso para ese invierno. Al estar en el primer piso, y rodeada de más habitaciones, probablemente ese sería uno de las cuartos menos fríos de toda la mansión; pero no por eso era cálido. Había estado nevando casi todo el día, y ese cuartito no tenía ningún tipo de calefacción.

Era una noche particularmente fría, pero su espalda magullada no aguantaba la superficie rugosa del cobertor.

Se acostó de lado; cubriendo piernas, brazos, pecho y todo lo que no fuera su adolorida espalda. Aunque pensándolo bien, si nada la tocaba, realmente era un dolor... Llevadero. De hecho, tratándose del amo Reiji, el castigo había sido bastante leve. Si, la había golpeado hasta hacerla llorar, pero había llorado mas por el miedo a lo que estaba pasando que por los golpes en sí. Los golpes sólo fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Y había más. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, hubo otros pequeños detalles en los que Yui apenas iba razonando, pero que le ayudaban enormemente. Como su rutina de todos los días: bañarse, vestirse, desayunar, limpiar la planta baja, comer, limpiar la planta alta, cenar, bañarse, ir a la habitación de Reiji.

Desde que despertaba, esa rutina la mantenía ocupada. Y cuando terminaba, estaba tan cansada que no podía hacer otra cosa que tumbarse en su pequeña cama y dejarse llevar por el sueño. En ningún momento le quedaba tiempo para seguirse hundiendo en pensamientos depresivos.

Además, la última tarea: Los colmillos de Reiji hundiéndose en su carne, sus labios rozando su piel, su cercanía... Había notado últimamente que la hacía olvidarse de Ayato, por esos momentos.

Entonces se dió cuenta. Poco a poco, el recuerdo doloroso de Ayato Sakamaki, ese chico que nunca la quiso, ese chico que la metió en este extraño mundo, y luego la dejó sola; había desaparecido de su corazó por completo.

Si todo parecía haber mejorado tanto ¿Por qué se sentía todavía peor?  
>Porque, al haber mejorado, había dejado atrás las ganas de morir. Y al haberlas dejado atrás, había perdido su motivación para estar donde y como estaba, y hacer lo que hacía.<br>Ya no quería morir, pero no por eso el amo Reiji iba a dejarla cancelar el trato.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-De vuelta en la tienda, en el presente.-<strong>_

-Entonces eso es. Quieres cancelar el trato, pero temes a lo que te dirá Reiji.- Agatha estaba pensativa, con la cabeza apoyada en una huesuda mano de dedos enjoyados.

-Es... Más que eso...

La hechicera había concluido su terapia. Y había hecho un magnífico trabajo, como era de esperarse de una hechicera del undécimo nivel. Una renovada Yui se levantó de la mesa, y se abrochó el vestido, mientras pensaba si seguir hablano o no.

-¿Mas, niña?

-Si.- Dijo, decidida. Y se giró para ver a la anciana a los ojos. -Me he escapado.

-¿Como...? ¡¿QUE?!

-Me he escapado, señora Agatha.

Ahora era Agatha la que gritaba "imposible" en su cabeza ¡Había que ver a la juventud de hoy!  
>¿A quién se le alcanza escaparse así como así? Era obvio que esta niña no se detuvo a pensar las cosas, juzgando por su falta de recursos y provisiones; ni siquiera se esperó a que sanaran sus heridas.<p>

- Pero, Yui... ¿Pensaste, al menos, en dónde quedarte?

-Yui...

-Sé que no me conoce, pero... No tengo nada mas. Déjeme quedarme aqui, por favor. Tomé un poco de dinero del señor Reiji...

-Yui... ¿Crees que esto es justo?

-¿Eh?

-Llegas sin avisar, me pides que te deje quedarte a vivir aquí, y esperas que acepte sin tener tiempo ni de pensármelo ¿Piensas que eso es justo?

-Yo...

-Niña, no puedes hacer las cosas así. No puedes andar a lo tonto por la vida. Y mucho menos  
>en tu situación ¿Ya lo vez? Hasta hace poco estabas buscando desesperadamente la muerte sin ver siquiera si tu vida era en verdad tan terrible como pensabas. Debes aprender a preveer y calcular. Observa tu entorno y medita cada paso con tres de previsión.<br>Yui bajó la vista al suelo, otra vez. Por lo menos la había disuadido de escaparse tan repentinamente.

-¿Y qué hago, entonces?

-Regrésate a la mansión. Devuelve el dinero sin que Reiji se dé cuenta. Y finge que esta conversación jamás sucedió, y que nunca intentaste este escape. Espera el momento correcto para actuar, Yui. Siempre espera el momento correcto.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Se despidieron. Agatha la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Cuídate, linda. Y recuerda: Siempre espera el momento correcto.

-Si, señora. Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta.

Yui caminó hacia la salida del callejón. Pero no alcanzó a salir. Antes de eso, un gruñido a sus espaldas la paralizó de terror.

* * *

><p>2 caninos negros enormes, casi le doblaban el tamaño a ella ¿Perros? No, esos animales tan enormes no eran ningunos perros. Esos eran lobos, e incluso para ser lobos eran demasiado grandes. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Acaso no estaba en la ciudad? ¿Había bosques cerca, o algo así?<p>

Yui quiso correr, pero el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada mas que voltear a ver a los lobos con la mirada perdida. La rodearon. Uno la empujó y le dió con una garra y Yui cayo al suelo. Otro la mantuvo fija en el suelo. Sus fauces a centímetros de su aterrado rostro. Gruñidos amenazantes era todo lo que podía oír. El olor a carne cruda y sangre que emanaba de su hocico parecían un cruel presagio.

De pronto, un bulto negro arremetió contra su atacante y lo aventó contra la pared contraria. Era Reiji. Yui aprovechó que la soltaron para enderezarse y limpiarse, y cuando volvió a ver, Reiji estaba envuelto en una pelea bastante intensa, aunque definitivamente con resultado decidido.

Tal vez si Reiji les hubiera roto el cuello rápido, en lugar de empecinarse en molerlos hasta la muerte contra la pared, no hubieran alcanzado a herirlo tanto, y no hubiera acabado en tan mal estado. Al final, caminó tambaleándose hacia Yui, y se desplomó en el suelo. Yui lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó el vampiro, y la aventó al suelo. -¡¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?!- Yui no pudo decir nada, Reiji no la había mandado al herbario esa vez. Sólo se le quedó viendo, acorralada. -Si vas a escapar de tu promesa, al menos no lo hagas con dinero ajeno.- Le dijo, ya no a gritos, pero no por eso con menos ira.

Entonces, sí se había dado cuenta.

Reiji trató de seguir caminando, pero estaba tan malherido que no daba más de dos pasos sin caerse. Ningún hombre mortal habría sobrevivido a aquella pelea. Yui corrió a su lado, preocupada. Pero de nuevo la rechazó con ira. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Ella iba, él la rechazaba, y ella volvía. Eventualmente entendió que no podría llegar solo, y dejó que ella lo ayudara a volver a casa.

Lo llevó a su cuarto y Reiji perdió el conocimiento en la cama.

* * *

><p>Lo despertó una sensación húmeda en la piel. Abrió los ojos y vió a Yui lavándole las heridas, con cuidado.<p>

-Déjame.- Le dijo,sin siquiera mirarla, irritado -Me curaré durante el día.  
>Yui lo dejó, y el cerró los ojos sin decir más.<p>

-Gracias... Señor... Por salvarme.

-Esas eran simples bestias, queriendo meterse con lo que me pertenece. Con mi esclava. Imagínate lo que le haré a mi esclava por intentar escapar, y con mi dinero.

-No tenía intenciones de escapar de usted, señor, ni de mi esclavitud.- Dijo, en voz baja y muy avergonzada, pero atrayendo la atención de Reiji. -Quería escapar del trato. Quería escapar de mi muerte. Señor, quiero cancelarlo. Seguiré siendo su esclava, por el resto de mi  
>vida, si así lo quiere. Pero por favor, déjeme vivir.<p>

Reiji se quedó pensativo un rato.

-Sal de mi cuarto. Hablaremos de eso en la noche. Vete a hacer tus tareas, y trata de no perderte hacia el herbario esta vez. Hoy prepararás tu comida. Las recetas de tu menú están en el primer gabinete de la cocina. Cambia algo o desobedece tu menú y lo sabré.

-Sí, señor.- Dijo. Le hizo una breve reverencia y lo dejó, con todas las heridas limpias y vendadas.

La idea de una vida con él, aunque fuera de esclavitud, le sonaba, de hecho, tentadora. Quizá era cruel y demasiado estricto, pero tambien era, de cierto modo, encantador. La verdad, desde que reflexionó esa noche, se dió cuenta de que su vida no era tan terrible. No le molestaba seguir así un rato más.

Y jugándo con la idea un rato cayó en cuenta de que, entre las provocativas mordidas en la noche y lo que acababa de hacer por ella, sin saberlo y sin quererlo, se había resignado a pertenecerle por completo. Pues estaba enamorada perdidamente de su amo, de su señor.

Y esto estaba bien. Estaba segura de que no habría problemas. Para él, los sentimientos de Yui serían tan insignificantes como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Mientras tanto, Reiji trataba volver a la inconciencia en su cama, pero las heridas no le daban descanso. Sobretodo esas nuevas heridas en el orgullo y en el corazón. Esos pensamientos terribles que empezaron desde que se dió cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba ese día y Yui no volvía. Incluso llegó a sorprenderse a sí mismo, preocupado por su esclava.

Después, al encontrarla en el callejón con esos "lobos", la ira se apoderó de él. Y no hizo sino aumentar al caer en cuenta de que, mientras él se preocupaba por ella, la niña había intentado escapar. Y robarle. Y encima le dice que no quería robarle, ni escapar de él ¡No, todo fué un malentendido! Lo único que quería era cancelar el trato ¿Acaso lo creía tonto? ¿Hasta dónde iría su descaro? Eso fué lo último. Y si creía que él era un monstruo, todavía no había visto nada. Pero lo vería ¡Vaya si lo vería! Si lo que quería ella era irse, él no le quitaría su tiempo. La tendría ahí lo que necesitara para sus planes, y después la desecharía.

Y mientras la torturaría de las maneras más crueles. No perdería ni un momento.

* * *

><p>Cayó la noche, y terminando de bañarse y vestirse, Yui fué a llevarle la cena a Reiji. Dió tres golpes a las puertas. Y se abrieron.<p>

-Señor, su cena.

-Pasa, siéntate por favor.- Le dijo Reiji. Hoy, el vampiro se había dejado la camisa, lo cual extrañó un poco a Yui. Pero su amo le dió una indicación y tenía que seguirla. Se sentó en su lugar habitual en la cama. - Tenemos qué hablar, Yui. Déjame decirte que me enorgullece que, por fin, te olvides de tu idea de morir.

-Gracias, señor. Me alegro de que así sea.

-No he terminado. Esta muy bien eso, pero me estás cancelando un trato, y también intentaste escapar, y robarme. Aunque ¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido de buen humor. No te mataré, pero tampoco cancelaré nuestro trato. Sólo vamos a cambiarlo.

-¿Qué será ahora, señor?

-¿Hace cuánto que comenzó todo esto? ¿Cuándo comenzó tu despertar?

Yui recordó lo que había reflexionado en su casa. Su despertar. Cuando comenzó todo lo raro. Sus sueños, los vampiros, diferentes manifestaciones de energía...

-Poco antes de conocerlo, señor. Hace... un mes, más o menos.

-¿Sabes la fecha exacta?

-Si, señor, pero me es doloroso hablar de ello.- Yui el explicó que fué el doceavo aniversario de cuando Ayato asesinó a sus padres, y le dió la fecha exacta. Reiji se quedó pensativo unos  
>momentos.<p>

-Escúchame, Yui. El despertar de un vampiro psíquico dura, exactamente, un año. Y si en la noche final, el vampiro psíquico comparte el lecho con un vampiro de sangre, ambos se volverán tan poderosos como si siempre trabajaran juntos, esto es, cuando uno golpea o corre, tiene la fuerza o la velocidad de los dos. Además, ambos podrán alimentarse de sangre y energía. Y a ninguno le afectará el fuego. Es prácticamente como si los pusieras a los dos en una botella, los mezclaras y luego los pusieras en dos mitades ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar con esto?

-¿Quiere acostarse conmigo... Por poder?- Dijo Yui, notoriamente triste. La idea le parecía algo horrible.

Reiji apenas pudo contener su sonrisa triunfal al ver su desdicha.

-Pero no te pongas así, Yui. Tú ganarías también poder. Y mi experiencia. Y al final serás libre y no me volverás a ver.

-¿Cómo díce...?

Su cara se hacía más y más miserable. Esto se ponía más y más bueno para en vampiro.

-Después de eso, francamente, ya no me serás útil. Saldrás de aquí, harás tu vida, y no nos volveremos a ver. Dime, no se abrá acostado la rata contigo ¿Verdad?

-No, señor. Nunca he...- Dijo, bajando la mirada, resignada.

-Excelente. Tampoco me serías útil si no fueras virgen. Debes conservarte hasta ese día.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Y ahora, relájate, que tengo sed.

Reiji se quitó la camisa y le dió el masaje de siempre. Todo fue exactamente igual a las veces anteriores. Pero la mordida de esa noche fué bastante fría. Su lengua, sus colmillos, incluso sus labios se sentían, de cierto modo, diferentes.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? ¿Cómo puede acostarse conmigo sólo por porder, y luego deshecharme? ¿Es que en realidad no le importa que lo ame?" Esta última duda ya estaba respondida, pero ella se negaba a perder las esperanzas. ¡Era tan injusto! Apenas acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos. Sabía que no sería nada para él, pero no esperaba una confirmación tan cruel.<p>

Pero no dijo nada. No estaba en posición de hacerlo. Acababa de escapar y, por los pelos, no la había hechado, o matado. No podía arriesgarse a que Reiji la rechazara, o la deshechara de una vez por todas. Asi que prefirió guardar silencio y este sentimiento secreto que la consumiría hasta enloquecerla.

Estaría a su lado, dejaría que la usara y que, cuando ya no la necesitara, prescindiera de ella.  
>Lo amaría todo el tiempo y él jamás lo sabría.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden, la noche siempre es más oscura antes del amanecer.<strong>

**Dejen reviews :3 **

**~Matta nee.**


End file.
